User blog:Empoleonmaster2/Overpoweredness
I understand that everyone enjoy having some say in what happens on the wiki. However, Overpoweredness has become a rather large issue regarding many members of the wiki. It stems from the fact people want themselves to be successful, show that they can make a name for themselves among the many others here. By gifting themselves powers, they stand out from the crowd.This can often result in conflict, but often times others join in on the power fantasy. It also results in many overpowered individuals, meaning you simply blend with the crowd much more. I will not say that all members of the or the discord are part of this movement, if you could call it that. That's far from the truth. But to be able to single handedly conduct an operation in which an entire Furry army is wiped out and huge swaths of land freed, or to teleport around at will? That's where the line should be drawn. Something people often forget is that the wiki is grounded in reality. That's why people aren't meant to be able to fly, teleport or transform in other creatures. Mechs are, conceptually, possible and would work in reality. Even then, there are restrictions to prevent people from going overboard with them. That's why missiles like Nukes are not allowed, not only because they'd cause civilian destruction but because they'd shift too much power into the hands of those using them. The Infinity Stones on the other hand, whilst fun for a quick arc, were completly unrealistic and were written out of the lore entirely following the events to prevent them ever coming up again. Despite this, on numerous occasions members have brought up the possibility of bringing them back, clearly not understanding the implications that would have regarding power. This also extends to Operations. Whilst a while ago, Operations were beliveable and took place over a long time (with some still following that philosophy even now), they've recently gotten to the point where Gamers are winning every battle, winning every encounter and absolutely crushing the Furries in every way. Simply put, that's how you end the wiki. There's only limited land to take. That's why for every land taken, we gave land back to the other side (Canada, Indonesia for NZ/Tas etc.). By shifting the power balance in the way it has, that becomes almost impossible to do. I don't want to single one out, but Oregon Dreams & Patriot are good examples of this. According to what was written, the Furries surrendered easily after Gamer troops marched on Sacramento, gifting them control of the entireity of California. Oregon Dreams has gone similarly, especially in the second half. In Oregon, despite my own intervention to control it, the Gamer Forces allegedly took out the entire Furry Force and sent them into a full retreat and ended up liberating the entire Western coast. I won't lie, I've done similar things in the past, such as Scandinavia. However, in ths case, it's going elsewhere and removing territory from both sides. People need to keep in mind that Furries are meant to be of equal strength to the Gamers, if not better in some cases. They would not be an easy foe to defeat under any circumstance. This also applies to Space Travel. I'm hesitant to let it continue. This isn't because it's a bad idea, far from it. It's because it would open up a Power gap between the two sides, one that was previously explained by RoG. If Gamers enter Space, Furries have to do so as well, invalidating them completely. Phew My name is Empoleon and thanks for listening to my Ted Talk. Category:Blog posts